


Ван Гог

by Akitai



Series: Круглогодичное [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Character, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Октябрь и ноябрь.





	Ван Гог

— Расскажи мне, — просит Ноэль.  
Окке внимательно смотрит на картину.  
— Она вся в синих тонах. Изображение выполнено довольно крупными мазками - ну, ты знаешь, как это всегда у Ван Гога…  
— Нет, не знаю, — перебивает Ноэль, касаясь кончиками пальцев дужки темных очков. Окке смущенно замолкает. — Ну же, продолжай, мне интересно.  
Еще пару секунд Окке молчит, а затем воодушевленно продолжает:  
— Сверху — небо, оно темное по краям и светлеет к центру. На нем изображены звезды, среди них — ковш Большой медведицы и Полярная звезда. Ниже — противоположный берег реки. На нем здания, но они тоже синие и почти не выделяются на фоне неба, только фонари горят.  
— Фонари? — уточняет Ноэль.  
— Да, — кивает Окке, — Они выделяются по сравнению со звездами. Звезды бледно-желтые, с белым сиянием, а фонари — насыщенно-желтые, золотые.  
— Понял, — кивает рыжеволосый парень, — Ты сказал про противоположный берег…  
— Ниже города изображена сама река. В ней дорожками отражается свет фонарей. И в самом низу картины — берег, на котором стоит художник. У этого берега стоят два небольших корабля, а вдоль воды гуляет под руку пара.  
Ноэль всегда стремится к точности.  
— Пара? Как они выглядят?  
— Они нечетко выписаны. Скорее всего, пожилые. На фоне картины их вообще почти не видно, все внимание приковывают река и город.  
— Это все?  
— Да, это вся картина. Идем к следующей?  
— Нет, давай посидим еще. Мне надо представить.  
Ноэль придвигается к Окке, опуская голову ему на плечо. Окке целует парня в макушку.  
— Как красиво, — шепчет Ноэль. — Думаю, у него был талант подбирать цвета.  
— Это точно, — улыбается Окке, — Ты готов идти?  
— Не совсем. Скажи, почему ты повел меня на выставку картин?  
Окке вздыхает, подбирая слова для ответа.  
— Потому что я хотел, чтобы ты тоже это увидел, почуствовал красоту.  
— Я незрячий.  
— Незрячий, который сказал о таланте Ван Гога.  
Ноэль молчит. Потом тихо смеется.  
— Что такое? — тревожится Окке.  
— Ничего. Просто мне с тобой повезло. Идем дальше?  
— Идем, — Окке привычно ведет партнера, оберегая от столкновений, - Так, здесь у нас «Ирисы»...


End file.
